New Secretary
by Ladyquinte
Summary: After the late incident in Water 7 and Enies Lobby, The mayor needed new secretary to replace Kalifa's position. Who is this lucky girl anyway? Is she better than the late perfect secretary or the worse?


**Rated** : T

**Summary** : After the late incident in Water 7 and Enies Lobby, The mayor needed new secretary to replace Kalifa's position. Who is this lucky girl anyway? Is she better than the late perfect secretary or the worse? Then, another mayor of an isle insisted that she saw Iceburg's former shipwright. What's Iceburg's responds due to this circumstance?

**Disclaimer** : Ehm.. ehm… Everyone attention! One Piece is solely belonging to ODA-sama. There is no way a girl like me could possess although only bit of it. However, this fic is mine

**A/N **: Thanks to Zo One, my beta reader. Without him, this fic will not be posted here. Or maybe will, but with mess up grammar and tenses. Hope you enjoy, guys!

**New** **Secretary **

Iceburg sat on his chair, took a deep breath to refresh himself then stared at his half-finished blue print. It was blue print, which he drew to make this isle floating in ocean. Sounded strange though, but he believed that it was not impossible. It would only be one of masterpiece in Water 7. And after all, he had folks he trusted in this city to built it to make it come true. They were his shipwrights in whole docks.

He had ever heard a rumor about the biggest ship ever sailing in the oceans, until everyone though that it was an isle. Thriller Bark. If there was something like that exist in this world, why couldn't a floating island like Water 7 be possible?

" Iceburg-san? Are you there? " It was woman voice, his new secretary. She was coming with her mini dress, fishnet stocking, and boots, she held her clipboard on her hand. In her appearance, her style was similar with his late secretary, but this new secretary always let her hair dangling, not in a bun. Iceburg wondered where Paulie was right now, because if the new vice-president were around, then he would hear his shouting to the secretary for sure.

" I am. But, I am busy. What's up? "

" Iceburg-san. It is I who could say you are busy or not! " she shouted. Fortunately, she was not as strong as his late secretary was. If she was, then all hell would break lose.

" You have an appointment with…. Iceburg-san do you hear me? " she shouted again, seeing his boss was playing with a mouse in his palm.

" I hear you well. Don't shout. " Iceburg rose and paced through the door. His secretary followed him.

" Where are you going? I am not done yet. You have meeting with mayor from St. Poplar. She suppresses this meeting because she knows some folks of yours. Well, maybe mine now as well. " she mumbled then, sounded bit ambitious.

" Who? Your folks what? "

" Ah, pardon me Iceburg-san. " She flushed bit. " Hum… seemed she met folks of yours, and insisted about it. "

" That is ridiculous. Why must this matter be my concern? My folks could wander, as they like on their day off. As long they come back to work. " Iceburg said, bit startled with his secretary. His late secretary, whom he refused to mention her name, even he refused to remember too, was even better than she was. He meant, why a mayor of what isle she said before? St. Poplar? wanted to meet him due to meet some folks of Water 7? If he must meet everyone who met his folks then it must be an endless business.

" Ehm.. sir, it is about our four missing person. As the mayor, I think that it will be your concern. "

" I don't hear of those missing people yet. "

" Why Iceburg-san? " she almost shouted again. " I mean, they are your important folks, there is no way you don't hear it. They are your closest, aren't they? "

Moreover, her words kinda reminded him to something. It was something he didn't wanna even remember. Because as long as he knew, they'd better forget it. Only him, Paulie, Lulu, Tyrestone, a certain pirate crews, and Franky family knew well about this.

" It doesn't matter. I wanna look around the shipyard… " he ceased his words by seeing a familiar woman sat on his sofa. They were on living room anyway. " Why are you here? "

She whispered on Iceberg's ears with wide grin, traitorous grin. " Well, Iceburg-san, she is mayor of St. Poplar. I am sorry, I know that I must warn you earlier but… "

Iceburg sighed. " Alright. " he gazed to the woman in sexy outfit sitting on the sofa with wine glass on her hand.

" I will leave you two alone. " she said and then stepped back, before paced out from the room, without telling Iceburg where he could find her afterwards.

Iceburg gazed that woman and sat on the sofa.

" Okay, what's your matter? "

The mayor smiled. " What is it attitude that you show me, Iceburg-san? St. Poplar is far enough from here, I spared my time to see you. "

" That is an honor for me. I heard that you are coming here to tell me abut my missing folks? " Iceburg took a glass and poured for himself. He didn't have good feeling about it, anything what would she say….

" That's it. Because they are easily mark able. I remember them well. Do you remember the last time I asked you fixing my ship? "

" I don't have time for chit-chat. I don't remember when the last time you came here too. "

" That's cruel! Long time no see and you aren't welcome me warmly. " she drank her wine elegantly, her feet tapped on the floor. " Well, it was three years ago. And I got Dock1's service at time. I still remember it well. " Iceburg frowned bit.

" That mute guy with pidgeon, and long nose capped guy. They are both cute, Although I still prefer the mute guy. Who is he? Rob Lucci? "

" What's your business? Tell me and then leave. " Iceburg retorted. He didn't wanna hear about those traitors anymore.

" Are you jealous? "

" What? Hell no! Don't just blabber here. I don't have much time. "

She chuckled. " Alright, I don't see them just now, and the secretary too. Did you fire Kalifa? I'd like her better than that girl you've hired to replace her'd. "

So was he. Moreover, Iceburg hated himself to think about it. No more those four.

" If they are missing, I think I met them in my town. "

" They are not missing. They are quit. "

She looked surprised, however, she was almost choked up. " No one in the Docks knows about it. What do you mean? "

" They are quit. It's their will, so I don't have right to stop them. "

" Well, if you say so…. "

" You come here only for saying that? "

She grinned mysteriously. She barely remember, when a report told her there was a pirate groups came to St. Poplar and took hostages unless their demands were met. It was a great panic because they didn't hesitate to kill women and children. There were not there enough guards in St. Poplar since it was a tourist town. There was no pirate coming for long time. She rushed all the way to the shore, only to see that mute guy. He apparently knocked the captain pirate out only with a single kick, and it crushed his skull. Much to the horror of the people of St. Poplar seeing a murder in front of their eye although it was only a pirate. Then they were shocked by his mates, all six beat up the pirate crews. She recognized another long nose capped guy. Nevertheless, Why did shipwrights from Water 7 come all the way to St. Poplar?

" They beat crap pirates back there. "

" Of course they did. " Iceburg retarded, if they were Government agents, what business they would have if not so?

" What do you mean? "

" Nothing. If it is all what you wanna tell me, you'd better go now. I believe you have as much business as I do. " Iceburg put empty wine glass and rose.

" I appreciate your concern to my folks, but too bad they are no longer here. " She gazed Iceburg left the room, then frowned.

" Is it your attitude to a guess? I am important guess you know? "

However, Iceburg was already left. Looking for the new secretary whom he didn't know her where about. Nevertheless, in some ways, maybe she was still better than the late woman she replaced. Moreover, he wasn't wrong enough, choosing her.

**Hum? Review please? I tried to make it not to OOC or OC (: Although I insist for not mentioning both the secretary and the mayor's name. Is it well? Come one tell me what you think about it! I don't mind flare though. In addition, yup, thanks for reading. **


End file.
